


Five People John and Rodney Would Never Have a Threesome With

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some boxes are better left unchecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People John and Rodney Would Never Have a Threesome With

_Elizabeth Weir_

She's John’s commanding officer (even if she doesn’t see herself quite that way) and Rodney’s boss and neither of them want to muddy the waters like that. Besides, she likes and respects them both a lot and it would be too easy for that affection to turn to love and they don’t want to hurt her like that.

 

_Teyla Emmagen_

She’s too much like the sister John never had and the one Rodney _does_ for either of them to be able to seriously get it up in her presence without years of therapy following.

 

_Ronon Dex_

John’s not into having sex with someone who’s in so much better shape than he is and Rodney finds the very idea of having sex with the man too intimidating to contemplate.

 

_Carson Beckett_

John feels the man knows far too much about their sex lives as it is. Rodney remembers how embarrassed the Scotsman got when he asked him for lube and how he started stammering about safe-sex practices and being properly stretched if attempting more athletic acts and vows never to bring it up again. Besides, needles are in no way hot.

 

_Samantha Carter_

John vetoes her before Rodney even suggests her and Rodney’s startled to realize he hadn’t even thought to bring her name up. They have an exceedingly uncomfortable conversation consisting of more gestures and “you know’s” than are strictly necessary and decide to drop the whole threesome idea when they realize neither of them was all that into it in the first place.


End file.
